Onion Grandad
Onion Grandad (Born 23rd of september 1913, was the main character of the pre-reboot era block Mafia, and the father/creator of every member of the block Mafia. He yields the ability to turn regular onions into living creatures. He was married to Onion Granny and was the brother of Potato Grandad. During the Waspocalypse saga, Onion Grandad sacrificed his life by releasing all of his stored energy to defeat the wasp overlord. Now Richard has been combined with the energy which was released by Onion Grandad and has officially taken his place as the leader of the block Mafia. Origin In vegetable land in 1913, two world famous gardeners gave birth to two children ; Onion Grandad and Potato Grandad. The two brothers grew up together, helping their parents work together in their allotment. However, early into the brother's lives, the brothers' two parents sadly passed away. from that moment onwards, the two brothers strived to continue the legacy their parents had left behind, by dedicating their lives to expanding their family allotment across the land, planting thousands of their parents favourite vegetables ; Potatoes and onions. The two brothers produced all sorts of unique meals using their vegetables, (e.g. Onion Grandad's delicious onion pie.) however, money was scarce, as very few people inhabited vegetable land. The Brother's dream was to save up enough money between them to buy a microwave, so they could produce hot meals like never before. However, much to the surprise of onion grandad, instead of the onion becoming cooked when put in the microwave, it grew a face, and had the ability to speak English. He referred to this onion as cheese Bob. the two brothers were shocked by this discovery, so potato grandad quickly rushed to get a potato to see if the same would happen to him. However, all he got was a microwaved potato. Onion grandad became rich and famous through his discovery, leading his brother to become very jealous of him. The great onion war As Onion grandad became more and more focuses on his newfound ability, the two brothers began to grow more and more distant from one another. Eventually Onion Grandad encouraged Potato Grandad to move out, as he didn't want him getting in the way of his new girlfriend, onion granny. Heartbroken, Potato Grandad sailed away to a small island he discovered which he titled 'Potato land.' Now, Potato Grandad decides to focus his attention towards building technology, so he can get his revenge on Onion Grandad. Meanwhile, back in vegetable land, onion grandad decides to remove all traces of potatoes and non-onion related vegetables, to give him more space to grow his onions. back in potato land, P.G has successfully built his own oven out of pieces of scrap metal he had found. Unlike microwaves, this oven allowed P.G. To produce his first potato creature, which he named 'Potato Heads.' over time, P.G. Grew an entire army of onion beings, which he sent out to onion land to defeat onion grandad. For hundreds of years, Onion Grandad and granny fought off endless supplies of potato beings using the hidden power of 'ultimate forms' which the couple accidentally discovered by eating onions a lot. Onion land was left in complete ruin, only a few of O.G's many onions remained in tact. Onion grandad grew furious at his brother, and decided it was time to put a stop to him through a punch while in his ultimate form. Potato grandad suddenly put a stop to him, by firing a 'memory wipe gun' he recently developed at him. Onion grandad lost the majority of his memory. he became unaware that he was related to P.G, all he knew is that they were competing in the 'living vegetable industry'. No memories of his childhood remained. The creation of the Block Mafia Many years have passed since the events of the great onion war. Onion land has been restored for the most part, but onion grandad had lost his passion for onion farming. The onion couple decide that having a child would be a good idea to move forward. However, for reasons I'm not going to go into detail about, Onion Granny was unable to give birth. The two were incredibly Dissapointed by this, but then Onion grandad has a sudden idea. Seeing as he was able to produce cheese Bob in the microwave all those years ago, what would happen if they put some onions in the microwave... Much to their surprise, these onions transformed into unique creatures such as swamp monsters, slime monsters, humans, pandas and more! The couple finally had the family they always dreamed of, and they were called the block mafia This is not complete. I'll write more soon ok